


Love Wonderland

by chanxoxohun



Category: EXO
Genre: Anal Sex, Baekhun, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, blowjob, chatroom
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanxoxohun/pseuds/chanxoxohun
Summary: Baekhyun was going to meet the guy he’d been chatting in Omgle. He never thought it was someone he knew.





	Love Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever sebaek fic and this is dedicated to Leslie (@eternitybyun). Idk how to make up for this but i think i just realized that i really love making smuts and quite angsty lol.

 

 **ViviAngCuteKoDiba94** : gusto mo na magkita tau?

 

Napahinga ng malalim si Baekhyun habang tinitingnan ang huling message sa kanya ni Sehun. Sa dalawang buwan na pakikipag-chat niya dito sa Omegle ay lagi niyang iniisip kung kailan nga ba ang tamang panahon para makita niya ito sa personal.

Ang una nilang pag-uusap ay nagsimula noong nagchat si Sehun sa kanya. Hindi niya ito sinagot agad, pero naging madalang ang pagchachat sa kanya ni Sehun kaya ayun.

Ngayun ay kinakabahan siya. Magugustuhan kaya siya ni Sehun? Paano kung hindi?

Hindi niya alam kung ano ang tunay hitsura nito. Sa katagal-tagal ng pag-uusap nila, napagkasunduan nila na hindi magpadala ng mga litrato.

Una, medyo hindi siya confident sa hitsura niya. Hindi siya katangkaran, pero sabi ng kaibigan niyang si Jongdae na cute naman daw siya. Siguro dahil iyon sa chinito niyang mata na nakuha niya sa Mama niya.

Cute siya. Alam niya iyon pero meron siyang social anxiety kaya minsan sa school nila ay halos kaunti lang kaibigan niya. Halos wala siyang ibang kausap sa classroom.

Mahirap iyon lalo na at college student na siya. Kumukuha ng Business Management at nasa pangalawang taon.

Though his friends—namedly Jongdae and Minseok, like to boy-watch hindi siya nakikisabay sa mga ito.

“Nakita mo iyong hearthrob sa Accountancy Department? Ang gwapo! Yung katawan parang ang sarap higaan!” Narinig niya dati ang kaibigan niyang si Minseok na kausap si Jongdae.

Tumawa pabalik si Jongdae dito. “Ano pangalan noon? Parang classmate ata iyon ni Baekkie sa Psych eh!”

Hindi niya pinansin ang mga ito, though nakita niya ang “gwapong classmate” niya sa Psych. Hindi nga lang niya alam ang pangalan. At wala siyang balak alamin.

Kung aaminin niya, ang dahilan kung bakit napasok siya sa Omegle ay dahil sa dalawa niyang kaibigan. Pinilit siya ng mga ito dahil para daw ito sa kanya.

Hindi kasi siya marunong makipagkaibigan sa mga hindi kakilala. Baka dahil Omegle ay mag-improve siya doon.

Pangalawa, kinakabahan siya kung ano ang magiging reaksiyon niya kapag nakita niya si Sehun. Sa tagal ng pag-uusap nila, napatagtanto niya na sweet ito at may pagka-naughty na tao. He didn’t though. Gusto niya ang ganun. Hindi siya naging awkward sa pakikipag-usap kay Sehun.

Paano kung hindi tumugma ang expectations niya dito? Hindi maganda iyon pero sana hindi umatake ang kaba niya.

Ang panghuli ay ang pinaka-importanteng dahilan kung ba’t nagdadalawang-isip siya— ang nararamdam niya para sa lalaki.

May mga panahon na nagdadaydream siya kay Sehun. Though hindi alam niya ang totoong hitsura nito, hindi iyon naging hadlang para hindi niya iniisip ito.

Ang pinakamalala, hindi lang normal na pagpapantasya niya sa lalaki. Most of the times, he’s fantasizing of Sehun in his bed while holding the rod in the middle of his thighs. He would imagine Sehun pounding him deep in his hole while tugging his dick.

Napatingin ulit siya sa laptop ng nagnotify ulit ito.

 

 **ViviAngCuteKoDiba94** : Babe? Anuna? Ok lang ba sau? Di kita pplitin kung ayaw mo  
**PoochieCutie04** : Sge magkita tayo  
**ViviAngCuteKoDiba94** : TLGA? OMG SYET TLGA BA MY LOVE?

 

 

Namula si Baekhyun. Hindi siya manhid. Alam niyang may mga parinig si Sehun sa kanya. May mga oras na tinatawag siya nitong “Babe” o di kaya “Love”. Hindi siya malakas para hindi kiligin.

Wala silang pinag-usapan tungkol sa relationship nila. Walang label pero sweet sa isa’t-isa. Basta masaya siyang kausap ito.

Aaminin niya, in love siya kay Sehun pero parang ang irrational naman kung iisipin. Hindi niya ito kilalang-kilala.

Hindi niya malaman kung pinaglalaruan lang ba siya nito o hindi. Baka pala hindi Sehun ang totoo nitong pangalan. Baka pala may kailangan lang siya nito.

Napaisip ulit siya. Paano kung masasaktan lang siya ni Sehun?

Pero mas mabuti na din iyon kaysa hindi niya malaman. Diba?

 

 **PoochieCutie04** : oo nga hahaha sge bukas  
**PoochieCutie04** : san mo gusto magkita?  
**ViviAngCuteKoDiba94** : YESSSSS  
**ViviAngCuteKoDiba94** : babe alam mo yung resto na Love Wonderland?  
**PoochieCutie04** : oo malapit lang yun samin kapag magtaxi  
**ViviAngCuteKoDiba94** : doon nalang hahaha wag ka magalala treat ko  
**PoochieCutie04** : WOW sge ahhh hahaha  
**ViviAngCuteKoDiba94** : YEHEY SEE YOU LOVE

 

Napangiti si Baekhyun. Hindi man niya aminin pero excited siya makita ang lalaking nagpapabaliw sa kanya.

 

-

 

 

“Baekhyun naman!” Jongdae exclaimed. “Jusko, makikipagkita ka sa mahal mo na ganyan ang hitsura?! Gusto mo bang matakot sayo si Sehun?”

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa suot na damit. “Anong masama sa black?”

“Walang masama sa black,” diin ang tono ng boses ng bespren niya. “Pero yung all black?! Ano ka namatayan or namamatay?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes on Jongdae. “Sige nga Mr. Fashion-Stylist, ano marerekomenda mo para saken?”

Binuksan ng kaibigan niya ang cabinet. Narinig niyang bumuntong-hininga ito. “Jusko Baekhyun, hindi ka naman emo pero bat puros black ang mga damit mo?”

“Maganda kaya ang black,” he reasoned out. “Pwede sa kahit anong okasyon.”

Tumingin sa kanya si Jongdae and smirked. “At iniisip mo kung ba’t hanggang ngayun single ka pa rin?”

“Ay aba!”

“Tss. Itong checkered nalang na gray. Pwede na siguro to,” Nilabas nito ang polo shirt na checkered gray. “Alam ba ni Sehun na ganito ka? Baka ma-turn off yun sayo ah!”

“Anong ganito? Excuse me, I happened to be a lovable, cheerful and kind person!”

“Oo nga, pero kung makasuot ka ng damit parang wala ng ibang kulay na pwede eh.”

Baekhyun smiled at sinuot ang polo shirt. Napatingin siya sa wristwatch niya. “Kailangan ko ng umalis. Baka ma-late pako.”

Nang nakahanap siya ng taxi ay binigyan siya ng makahulugang ngiti ng kaibigan. “Sige humayo ka at lumandi, kaibigan.”

“Manahimik ka, bakla.”

Habang nasa taxi ay naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang panginginig ng kamay niya. Heto na naman ang kaba niya.

“I’m not going to mess up,” he whispered inwardly.

Nang tumigil na ang pag-andar ng taxi ay napatingin si Baekhyun sa labas. Ngayon lang niya na realize kung gaano ka engrande ang Love Wonderland. Pangmayaman ito na restaurant, nakaramdam si Baekhyun ng pangliliit sa sarili.

Paglabas niya ng taxi ay huminga siya ng malalim. Napatingin siya sa kanyang suot. Mamaya ay papasalamatan niya si Jongdae para sa pagsuot sa kanya ng polo shirt. At least, hindi siya pagkakamalang magnanakaw dito.

“Hello, do you have a reservation?”

Baekhyun cleared his throat. “Ah, ako yung kasama ni Sehun?”

“Ah! Si Sir Sehun po ba?” Umalis podium ang babaeng nakabantay sa harap ng restaurant. “Sige po, sundan niyo nalang po ako.”

Mas lalong lumakas ang pintig ng puso ni Baekhyun. Sir Sehun? Ganoon ba talaga ka pormal ang mga tao dito?

Nakasunod siya sa babae habang papasok ng Love Wonderland. He looked around as they walk. Almost all the customers are elite people. Some are even foreigners. The restaurant smelled breathtaking. Nakakagutom bigla.

“Dito po,” napabaling ulit siya sa babae nung nagsalita ito. Nasa harap sila ng pintuan na may nakasulat sa gintong kulay na ‘VIP room’.

Shit.

VIP room ang kinuha ni Sehun para sa kanila? Mas lalo siyang kinakabahan.

Nang binuksan niya ang pintuan ay parang nag-slow motion ang mundo. Sa isang malaki na circular table ay nakita niya ang isang pamilyar na tao.

Matangos ang ilong, sharp jaw and charming eyes. Wearing a white polo shirt, his wide shoulders became obvious.

Lumakas ang tibok sa puso ni Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun,” tinawag siya ni Sehun pagkatapos nitong tumayo.

Napatulala si Baekhyun sa kanya. “Ikaw... ikaw yung nasa school diba?”

Sehun’s eyes widened at his sudden recognition. “Uh—“

“Ikaw yung classmate ko diba!” He felt his heart rattling inside him. Hindi niya in-expect ito. Mas lalong nanginig ang kalamnan niya.

“Babe, uhm-“

Napaatras si Baekhyun at nakita iyon ni Sehun. He immediately got worried. “Baekhyun please calm down.”

“Alam mong ako iyon?” Napalakas ang boses ni Baekhyun kay Sehun.

Hindi nagsalita si Sehun pero halata sa mga mata nito na guilty ito. Huminga ito ng malalim. “Baekhyun, please.”

Baekhyun walked back when Sehun moved forward. Naramdaman niya ang pagtibok ng puso niya. “Bakit mo to ginawa?”

“Just give me a chance, babe. Please.”

“Kilala mo ako? Alam mong account ko iyon?”

Sehun reached out and held Baekhyun’s soft hand. Nanginig si Baekhyun sa init ng hawak nito.

“Babe...”

“Wag mo ako i-babe!” Sigaw niya. “Ano? Sumagot ka? Totoo ba ‘to? Niloloko mo ba ako? Pinaglalaruan? Sehun ba talaga pangalan mo?”

Sehun closed his eyes in frustration. “Yes, Sehun talaga ang pangalan ko. Hindi ako nagsisinungaling. Sorry, babe. Alam kong ikaw iyong nasa account. I’m sorry.”

Patuloy ang panginginig ni Baekhyun ng dahan-dahan siya niyakap ni Sehun. Naramdaman niya ang paghalik nito sa ulo niya. “I’m sorry babe.”

May init na bumalot sa puso niya dahil sa yakap nito. They stayed still like that for a minute bago nagsalita siya. “Paano mo nalaman?”

“Sila Jongdae nagsabi sakin.”

“What?”

“Gusto ng mga kaibigan mo na maging masaya ka. Nalaman nilang... nalaman nilang crush kita kaya ayun.”

Tumibok ulit ang puso ni Baekhyun pero sa iba ng dahilan. Hinarap niya si Sehun habang nakahawak pa rin dito. “Crush mo ko?”

Sa sobrang lapit ng mga mukha nila ay nakita niya ang pamumula ni Sehun. Baekhyun watched as Sehun pouted his lips and looked away from him.

“Crush mo ako?” Tanong ulit niya ng hindi sumagot si Sehun.

“Oo,” Sehun whispered.

“Crush mo ako?” A part of Baekhyun’s heart is pounding happily.

Tiningnan siya ni Sehun at nagsmirk. “Crush na crush nita kaso lagi mo kong deadma.”

“Deadma?”

“Oo! May mga times na halos ilantad ko na sarili ko sayo kaso wala ka talagang pakialam.”

Napangiti si Baekhyun habang inaalala ang mga panahon na nakikita niya si Sehun sa classroom nila. “Sorry. Hindi talaga ako magaling makisalimuha sa ibang tao.”

Sehun smiled inwardly that made his heart skip a beat. “Kaya nga nagpatulong ako sa mga kaibigan mo.”

“Uupakan ko yung mga baklang iyon,” Baekhyun gritted his teeth.

Sehun smiled, held him softly and pulled him to the table. “Mamaya na. Date muna tayo babe.”

Uminit ang mukha ni Baekhyun hanggang sa nakaupo siya sa harap ni Sehun. Hindi mawala ang malaking ngiti nito kaya napangiti na rin siya. He looked around the room. Mayroong malaking sofa at wide-screen TV sa kabilang side ng room. Baekhyun felt comfortable.

“May intercom dito para malaman natin kung tapos na oras natin dito,” Sehun explained to him kung paano nila malalaman kung hanggang anong oras sila doon.

If he was honest, the first date went well. Pag uwi ni Baekhyun ay sinambunutan agad niya si Jongdae na naghihintay sa kwarto niya.

“Buti naman at hindi ka tumakbo,” malditong sinabi nito pagkatapos niya itong yakapin.

Nasundan ang date na iyon ng ilang beses. Sa school ay magkatabi na sila sa klase. Gabi-gabi ay nagtetext at nagtatawagan sila.

Every weekend sila na nasa VIP room ng Love Wonderland. Walang sumasagabal sa kanila. Silang dalawa lang.

“Babe...”

After their meal in the same VIP room, Sehun’s hand slowly climbed into Baekhyun’s inner thighs. They sat on the huge sofa in the room while watching a movie.

Baekhyun suddenly let out a moan when he felt the hand on his crotch. “Sehun...”

Against his black jeans, the erotic friction seemed so offending. Heat was starting to build up inside him. He felt himself go hard.

When he unbuttoned his jeans, Sehun pulled out his huge and hard phallus. He held it delicately as he tugged it up and down. It became red and it radiated heat.

Baekhyun moaned. “Babe...”

He saw Sehun smirked sexily. He leaned closer and kissed him passionately. Their tongues battled, sucking each other while Sehun continued to tug his dick.

His body shivered in the pleasure that’s building up inside him. When they broke the kiss, Sehun immediately leaned down and took his dick inside this mouth. He began sucking him like a lollipop.

Leaning his head back while closing his eyes, Baekhyun moaned once again at the intense feeling. The pleasure was so crazy, he felt like he was going to explode.

He was almost there when a voice came out of an intercom. “Sir, your time is almost up.”

Sehun stopped his sucking, leaving Baekhyun frustrated. He looked at his lover, trying to make his voice heard. “Bakit?”

“Gusto mo ba sa apartment tayo?”

Natuloy ang pagtatalik nila sa apartment ni Sehun. Dali-dali silang pumunta sa kwarto at tinanggal ang mga damit. Sehun kissed him again with more passion.

Baekhyun lay on his back while Sehun was on top of him. Slowly he began to kiss his skin, tingling him with profound ecstacy. He reached down, grabbing Baekhyun’s legs and settling it in his shoulders.

Then Baekhyun felt something wet inside him, making him whimper. Sehun pushed his tongue inside and out while holding Baekhyun’s hard rod. It was throbbing and was releasing drops of precum.

Suddenly, Sehun stopped and looked at Baekhyun’s eyes. He was sweaty and red but he looked so beautiful. He leaned closer and whispered, “I love you so much babe.”

Baekhyun panted and grinned. His heart beating so fast at Sehun’s confession. Mahal siya ni Sehun. Mahal niya rin ito. Ano pang mahihiling niya?

He reached his lover’s face and looked at him with so tender eyes. “I love you too.” And kissed him.

At doon naramdaman niya ang pagpasok nito. His anal ring stretched painfully as the head of his rod slowly enter. Baekhyun stiffled a scream.

Sehun’s size was huge. It filled his hole fully, building a mix of pain and pleasure inside him. Slowly, Sehun started to move. Taking it out and pushing it back in. Sending a fire of euphoria in his hole as the pounding continues.

The love-making went for almost a moment until he felt himself reach orgasm. Ropes of cum came out of him, may mga talsik pa na pumunta kay Sehun.

“Ugh,” Sehun pulled out from the kiss when he came. Naramdaman ni Baekhyun sa loob niya ang pagsabok ni Sehun.

Sehun smiled with fullfilment, pero halata ang pagod nito. “That was so beautiful.”

Ngumiti si Baekhyun. “It was.”

 

—

 

 

 **ViviAngCuteKoDiba94** : _*sent an image MalakiDiba.jpg*_  
**ViciAngCuteKoDiba94** : Babe good morning  
**PoochieCutie04** : SHET  
**PoochieCutie04** : WAG NGAYUN BABE NAG AARAL AKO  
**ViviAngCuteKoDiba94** : _*sent an image CloseUpNgMalaki.jpg*_  
**ViviAngCuteKoDiba94** : babe  
**ViviAngCuteKoDiba94** : BABE  
**ViviAngCuteKoDiba94** : I NEED YOU CAN I COME  
**PoochieCutie04** : SHIT  
**PoochieCutie04** : SGE FCK IT HALIKA PUNTA KA DITO NOW  
**ViviAngCuteKoDiba94** : OTW BABE LOVE YOU

 

 

Nag-iinit ang katawan ni Baekhyun nang masiguro niyang papunta na si Sehun sa apartment niya. Naligo siya agad-agad pagkatapos ay nakita niya si Jongdae na pumasok sa kwarto niya.

“Oh?”

His best friend smiled evilly. “Andyan si ViviCuteKoDiba94, hinahanap ka.”

Nilagpasan niya ito. “Shut up ka nga.”

Tumawa ito at narinig niyang sumigaw ito. “Magcondom kayo ah!”

Baekhyun saw Sehun smirking at the front door of the apartment. Narinig rin nito ang sigaw ng kaibigan. “Hello babe.”

“Sa kwarto tayo babe.”

 

 


End file.
